She calls him beloved
by breakable bird
Summary: No estoy loco, estoy incompleto. — Sasuke/Sakura.


**note. **naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
><strong>.&amp;<strong> to lenna. (you'd call it hollow).

* * *

><p><strong>— she calls him beloved<strong>  
>by breakable bird<p>

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —murmuró.

Era la primera vez que la tocaba, y sus dedos recorrieron la piel de su pierna hasta la cara interior de su muslo.

Sakura no dijo nada para pararlo, pero sintió su respiración volverse más profunda, más temblorosa, y se sonrojó, su cara calentándose como si el sol de verano estuviera lamiéndole las mejillas. Su mano buscó a tientas su hombro para afirmarse porque las rodillas le fallaron.

Uchiha Sasuke se inclinó y apoyó su frente contra el vientre de Sakura. Ella lo observó pacientemente, esperando a que dijera algo—

_regálame uno de tus secretos y haré cualquier cosa_—

—pero, por supuesto, nada pasó. No palabras, pero él sí...

Recordaba que sus dedos estaban casi fríos, y el pulso le temblaba de la manera más sutil. Se movió; rozando su rodilla y luego subiendo de nuevo y ella dio un respingo porque era del tipo de chicas que estaban demasiado ocupadas siendo listas para tener tiempo (algo como una cita...), y aparte de los abrazos asfixiantes de Naruto de cuando en cuando el contacto físico con un chico era—

(Oh.)

—Sasuke-kun —jadeó. Él frotó su cara contra su estómago y levantó su camiseta. Sakura saboreó el pulso en la garganta, frenético, aleteando como un pájaro moribundo.

Agarró un mechón de su pelo sin pensarlo cuando su lengua (sí, esa sí que estaba tibia) le dibujó algo sin sentido sobre la piel de niña. Tragó. _(Sasuke-kun, no_—_)_ Empujó el borde de sus pantalones y su boca bajo, húmeda—

—Sasuke-kun, no.

Retrocedió. Se sintó un poquito vacía.

—No —repitió, pero él se puso de pie (preciosos ojos, los Uchiha), y tomó su cintura, apretándola hasta que resultó verdaderamente doloroso, y entonces estaba besándola, inexperto y torpe (le dieron ganas de sonreír, porque era como un— y luego no porque parecío aprender el truco asombrosamente rápido).

Hizo un ruido raro que la avergonzó, y no lo pensó mucho porque él la soltó _(no te vayas no ahora no me dejes)_. Lamió una larga línea a través de su cuello, bajando por su clavícula y luego el valle entre sus pechos.

Algo eléctrico se sacudió en lo más profundo de su ser. _Tsunade me habló sobre formar lazos inadecuados con los pacientes, pero esto es ridículo._ Él era uno de los ninja de Sonido, uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido a la guerra contra Konoha, y el último Uchiha vivo, y— y necesitaba un buen médico porque su barrera de sangre era invaluable— no se suponía— ella _no_ debía—

Fue como si se derritiera en el suelo, pero él cayó con ella, abriéndole las piernas con una rodilla. No hizo nada más que acomodarse entre medio y ella se dio cuenta de la extrañamente concentrada expresión de su cara (devastadoramente hermosa). _¿Por qué?_ Y lo supo: quería contacto, quería saber que—

Lo abrazó lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que sus manos y su boca siguieran explorando algo que no era suyo para tener, y dijo:

—Estás vivo, Sasuke-kun.

Se quedó quieto como una estatua, y ella esperó a que dejara de temblar antes de levantarse y largarse, cerrando la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible.

* * *

><p>Tardó un par de días en volver, pero hubiera sido más si Tsunade no la hubiera acorralado mientras revoloteaba en el ala equivocada del hospital, sanando cortes de papel y huesos rotos.<p>

—Sakura, no te asigné al Uchiha para que...

—Lo sé, shisho. Lo siento, yo—

—No me sirve que lo sientas. Vuelve allá en este instante. Acabo de enterarme... Quiero que vayas antes de esta tarde.

—Shisho, no me siento cómoda con esto. Sas... Uchiha-san... Tal vez Shizune-san...

—Shizune, como tú deberías, está ocupándose con algo más útil que esto. Sé que todas las heridas son importantes, pero sino consigo que Uchiha Sasuke pase los examenes de sanidad mental...

Sakura guardó un obstinado silencio.

—Siempre has sido buena con este tipo de cosas —repuso Tsunade finalmente—. Kumadori le dio un vistazo y dijo que es justo como un niño. No debe ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

(Manos buscando bajo su camiseta, dedos amagando dentro de su ropa interior—

Una boca inquieta—)

—No, Tsunade-shisho.

—Quiero un reporte para mañana.

—Sí, Tsunade-shisho.

(_Estás vivo, Sasuke-kun_. Pero lo intentó de todas formas.)

* * *

><p>Aquella vez, empezó a hablar.<p>

(Se paró a pensarlo y ¿ha hablado con Kumadori? Ignoró la punzada de celos, aguda como la mordida del hielo.)

—No habías venido.

Se giró para mirarla. Estaba atardeciendo (había intentado escaparse lo más posible pero cuando vio que se hacía de noche empezó a asustarse), y los bordes de su silueta eran un rojo intenso. Pero ella se detuvo en seco en la puerta porque sus ojos eran rojos, también.

Pareció increíblemente pequeño en ese momento.

—No —dijo al fin, sintiéndose estúpida—. Yo... estaba ocupada. Lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

—No habías venido.

Avanzó un paso hacia ella. Sakura notó que sus manos eran puños. Sin saber que hacer, le dio una sonrisa incómoda, pero logró frenar su avance.

—Vendré todos los días ahora —prometió.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —_justo como un niño._ No significa nada, se dijo, no seas ridícula, Sakura—. ¿Puedo revisarte?

Sasuke asintió. El color de sus ojos no cambió, y tampoco se acercó, así que ella se sentó en el sofá y palmeó el asiento a su lado.

—Ven —pidió.

Obedeció, medio girado hacia ella. Sakura levantó una mano, ocultando su inseguridad lo mejor que pudo, y la apoyó en el cuello de Sasuke. Había algo físicamente mal en él —algo en su mente, su memoria. _Justo como un niño._

Pero los niños, pensó distraídamente, no tienen los ojos rojos.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —le salió la voz velada. Sasuke se inclinó, su frente reposando con descaro contra el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Sakura respiró hondo, pero se arrepintió cuando los brazos de Sasuke hicieron el amago de envolverla.

_Un niño. No quiere decir nada con ello._

(La primera vez que dijo su nombre lo murmuró. Justo como ella cuando él la había—)

—Sakura...

—Tus ojos... ¿por qué están así?

Ella lo sabía, por supuesto, pero él—

—Es el Sharingan. —Respondió como un niño buscando complacer a su madre. Sakura casi se encogió ante la idea. _Si veo apenas una señal, me marcharé._ Estaba dispuesta a caer sólo tan bajo—. Quería verte bien.

_Nada de nada. No significa nada._

—Ya veo —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué es el Sharingan?

—Es... la barrera de sangre. De mi familia.

—¿Tu familia?

La voz de Sasuke sonó hueca, inexpresiva.

—Los Uchiha.

_Se acuerda. Lo sabe. Entonces cómo..._

—¿Dónde está tu familia, Sasuke-kun?

—Muertos —replicó él, violento. Le apretó el brazo, y Sakura sintió su aliento caliente sobre su piel. El chakra en su mano amenazó con desestabilizarse, y ella se reprochó internamente el descuido—. Los Uchiha están todos muertos. Excepto yo. Itachi mató a todos... y luego yo lo maté a él.

Paró. _Me rindo. No puedo concentrarme así._ Acarició su cabello, y él la abrazó con todas las de la ley. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, él dijo:

—Pensé que ya no me abrazarías.

—... ¿Por qué no?

—Te marchaste.

Se le cerró la garganta. Sonaba como un—

niño. Entornó los ojos.

—Bueno, ahora estoy aquí, ¿no? —suspiró—. Y me estás abrazando.

—Sí.

Se escuchó justo como era: una media-sonrisa. _Voy a arreglarte de alguna manera, ¿vale?_ y fingió que no pasaba nada cuando sus dedos ansiosos empezaron a dibujarla.

Cuando se apartó, ella intentó mover el flequillo de sus ojos, pero su cabello era obstinado y siguió, desordenado y extrañamente atractivo, sobre su frente.

—¿Quieres que te abrace?

—No.

Tan rotundo. Intentó ocultar su herida.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Puedo lamerte?

—_¡No!_

Los niños, pensó Sakura mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, no preguntan este tipo de cosas.

—¿Por qué no puedo lamerte? —insistió Sasuke—. Como aquella vez...

—_No._

—¿Por qué no?

Antes de poder contenerse, respondió con sinceridad:

—Porque no creo que eso sea seguro.

* * *

><p>Cuando la atacó, no le dijo a nadie.<p>

Tsunade lo hubiera mandado a ejecutar, probablemente. _Caso inestable e irrecuperable._ _Pero_, se repitió una y otra vez, _Sasuke-kun es demasiado importante como para perderlo por algo como esto_. Una tontería.

Estaba sentado en una esquina, y los mechones de cabello negro le caían sobre la frente. Sakura se acercó con confianza _(¿Sasuke-kun? Él nunca_—... _algo como eso...) _y alargó una mano para tocarlo.

La apartó de un golpe, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de parpadear asombrada, estaba sobre sus pies, su cara doblada en una mueca salvaje—

Ojos rojos—

_(Quería verte bien)_

—afilados. Tsunade, una Sakura de trece años, y palabras que recordaría para siempre: Aprenderás a reconocer la mirada de un asesino.

Y allí estaba. Uchiha Sasuke. (Niño). Quince años. Asesino.

Se avalanzó sobre ella, enfurecido, y rodaron por el suelo. La cabeza de Sakura chocó contra el suelo, y sintió algo cálido y pegajoso gotear. _Tengo que limpiar eso después._ Levantó su puño, pero ella se movió. Sasuke rompió el piso. Lo apartó con una patada, y gateó desesperadamente, sin detenerse a mirar como él golpeaba la pared (aunque lo escuchó).

—Sakura —llamó él.

Agarró su pantorilla. La arrastró, y sus uñas hicieron un sonido inquietante contra la madera. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar hasta que sintió la sangre; metálica, poco hospitalaria. Le dio una palmada a su brazo, débil, el intento de una niña. Sasuke la sacudió por el hombro. Sus dientes chocaron.

—No —fue casi una súplica. La giró, su espalda cayendo con descuido; el aire escapó de sus pulmones—. No —dijo otra vez, pero nada se oyó. Un segundo de pánico—

Ojos rojos—

mirándola desde arriba. Y luego silencio.

—Están todos muertos —dijo Sasuke. Su furia era palpable. Era la primera vez que Sakura lo miraba y se sentía asustada—. Madre. Padre. Itachi. Todos muertos.

—Me lo dijiste.

Su voz parecía desvanecida.

—Itachi los mató —continuó él. Sus dedos se enterraron en sus costillas. _No grites. No grites_—. Y yo lo maté.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun.

Se derrumbó. Fue la única manera en que se le ocurrió describirlo. Dejó descansar su mejilla contra su pecho. Le costaba respirar, pero no se atrevió a apartarlo. En cambio, lo abrazó.

Fingió no notar como temblaba.

—Como si yo los hubiera matado —murmuró.

—No. —De nuevo, más alto—: No. Por supuesto que no —acarició su cabello. Bonito cabello, también. Se preguntó si tendría cicatrices.

Probablemente. _Un castigo_. A los dioses no les gustan las cosas perfectas.

—Ahora todo está bien —le dijo. Era una mentira. _¿De qué te sirve la venganza, Sakura?_ Tsunade y sus ojos sabios. _Vas a destruirte sola. Justo como tu madre quería._

La única razón por la que Sakura no la había matado.

(—recordaba una madre un padre una hija, y la madre amaba al padre con una devoción propia de una mujer loca. Lo amaba tanto que no pudo soportar que el padre amara a alguien más que a ella—

_no quiero que ames a Sakura_

—así que lo mató. _¿Cómo le dicen? ¿Mío o de nadie?_ Y los ojos de la hija observaron, y recordaron, y prometieron—

Pero las promesas están hechas para romperse.)

—¿Lo está?

—Sí, porque los vengaste, Sasuke-kun. Itachi-san... él hizo algo malo, ¿no es así? Pero ya no está y no puede hacer algo malo. Nunca más —_¿Qué estás haciendo? Jugar con su psique de esta manera... Sakura..._—. No tienes que preocuparte.

Ella, en cambio...

Tomó su mano, y la apretó. Dolió. Sakura se mordió la lengua. _Nada de que preocuparnos._ Ya habían tocado el fondo, se animó.

Ahora sólo podían subir.

* * *

><p>Y subieron.<p>

Lento pero seguro, arregló el complicado rompecabezas de la mente de Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade estaba encantada. Divagó durante largos minutos sobre la posibilidad de ayudar a otros pacientes de invaluable valor. Sakura se sintió enferma, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. _Si tengo que hacer esto con alguien más..._ Sus toques se habían vuelto más tímidos (no exactamente— ¿más reservados? ¿más ariscos? Después de atacarla de aquella manera, supuso, ¿cómo podría volver a ser un niño inocente?)

¿Cómo podía ella esperar que lo fuera? Uchiha Sasuke había vivido la masacre de su familia, la muerte de un hermano y la Guerra entre Konoha y Oto. _No sé qué esperaba._

No dejó de tocarla, sin embargo. Se volvió áspero e inexperto otra vez, como si hubiera olvidado lo que ya sabía, y respondía muy poco cuando ella le hablaba, pero daba señales inherentes de estar escuchando con una atención que rayaba en lo obsesivo. Tenía la costumbre medio irritante medio encantadora de responder con un «hn». Cuando le preguntó sobre ello, apartó la cara y Sakura juró ver sus mejillas encenderse.

Éste Sasuke-kun (el Sasuke-kun real, lo llamaba ella, porque el otro no era más que un reflejo distorsionado,

aunque ella recordaba sus manos) era... _Sasuke_.

—Sakura —le dijo un día, cuando ella estaba a punto de marcharse. Sus dedos iniciaron un toque fantasma contra su muñeca antes de retirarse.

(Pensé que ya no me abrazarías.)

Retrocedió, y ella misma tocó su brazo.

Sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó. Suave. Amable. No había querido curarse la marca de los dedos de Sasuke en la pierna izquierda, justo sobre su tobillo.

Era el único lugar en que nadie lo vería.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Hn.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron.

—Quiero que revises mi Sharingan —anunció repentinamente. Como de costumbre, a pesar de su obvia incomodidad, la miraba directo a los ojos.

Ella se sentó a su lado _(¿no hemos hecho esto antes?)_ y esperó a que sus ojos se colorearan de rojo—

—estaba empezando a odiar esas figuras girando...—

antes de que el chakra chasqueara a sus dedos. Durante una milésima de segundo —el Primer Contacto, lo llamaba Tsunade— ella vio a través de sus ojos, y todo era afiladoclarobrillante. Su propia cara, su cabello rosa que parecía mucho más vivo para él,

(se estaba fijando en su lengua, pensó perpleja, _sasuke estaba mirando su lengua_ ¿qué?)

hizo como que no pasaba nada. _Un secreto bien guardado_, se reíría Tsunade, botellas de sake colgando de sus manos.

Sakura no iba a contarle. _Konoha quiere su barrera de sangre, ¿no?_ Se lo imaginó con alguna otra chica, sus manos tocando algún otro cuerpo atento y dispuesto, y tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar y patear algo hasta hacerlo trizas.

—No hay nada mal con tu Sharingan —dijo Sakura, mirada desenfocada—. Bueno, no por lo que puedo decir. He estudiado algo, pero los conocimientos de Konoha sobre barreras de sangre de otras aldeas ninjas es bastante básico...

—Ahora soy de Konoha.

Sus manos cayeron muertas sobre su regazo. Parpadeó.

—Supongo que sí —sonrió—. Sí, Sasuke-kun. Lo eres.

Sasuke se acomodó en el respaldo, pero la tiró contra él. Parecía triunfante sobre algo. Sin embargo, era más difícil ver las emociones del Sasuke real. Ya no había ningún niño.

(Quince años. Asesino.)

—Dime si me dejarán salir.

—Claro que te dejarán salir, Sasuke-kun. No vas a vivir en un hospital para siempe.

No dijo nada, así que Sakura continuó:

—Te ayudaré a buscar un departamento. Uno bonito. Y te iré a visitar todos los días, ¿está bien? Podemos ir a pasear. ¡Y a entrenar! Te presentaré a Naruto.

Eso hizo que frunciera el ceño. Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién es Naruto?

—Mi mejor amigo.

—Dijiste que esa chica... Yamanaka...

—Ino. Sí, ella es mi mejor _amiga_. Naruto es mi mejor _amigo_. ¿Notas la diferencia de sexo? Bueno, él y Sai.

(Oh... Sai...)

—Pero él está en una misión. Está en ANBU, ¿sabes? Aún así, puedo patearle el culo —intentó no sonar demasiado satisfecha. Falló—. Volverá en un par de meses. ¡Te lo presentaré también, Sasuke-kun!

—Amigos —masculló Sasuke.

Irritado. Airado. _¿Cómo te atreves a tener amigos?_ Sakura se rió. _Estás siendo ridícula, Sakura. ¿Por qué iba a importarle?_

—Yo soy tu amiga —dijo.

Fue... algo así como un error. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Lo eres?

—Claro.

—Hn.

La besó. Sakura se congeló. _(Siempre repentino)_ La hacía sentir tan tibia que no tardó en responder, lo abrazó, rodeándolo con las piernas al mismo tiempo, sentándose sobre él.

(¿Por qué nunca hacemos nada más...?

No lo sabía.

No lo sabía, sinceramente.

Porque...— todavía no estás curado.

Casi.

Casi, Sasuke-kun.)

Haruno Sakura, lo suficientemente estúpida para enamorarse de un loco.

* * *

><p>Tsunade lo dejó salir cuatro meses después de haber entrado al hospital. La noche antes, como siempre, Sakura fue a visitarlo. No tenía maletas (¿qué iba a guardar, las batas del hospital, las camisetas blancas? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué nunca le había llevado un regalo?), pero le habían devuelto su espada, que estaba reposando tranquilamente en el sofá.<p>

Le pareció maleducado moverla, así que se sentó en la cama, subiendo las piernas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba exausta y se dejó caer. Sasuke fue rápido en imitarla. Tentativo, apartó su camiseta. Sakura giró la cabeza para mirarlo —una curiosidad casi clínica— y él se retiró, pero luego repitió la acción y frotó la nariz contra su estómago.

Extrañamente, pensó en un gatito. _Gatos. Por Dios._

—¿Estás feliz, Sa... —bostezó—... Sasuke-kun? ¡Tsunade-shisho me ha dicho que mañana vas a salir! ¿No es estupendo?

—Hn.

—Te llevaré a todas partes —anunció Sakura _(no le prestes atención)_. Los dedos de Sasuke vagaron por debajo de su ropa hasta encontrar el punto entre sus pechos donde se unía su sujetador. Le hizo cosquillas, pero no del tipo donde quería reírse.

No de ese tipo en absoluto.

—Como quieras.

—Nos divertiremos mucho.

—Vale.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quiero que me dejes...

No terminó la frase; en cambio, con esa rapidez que parecía de otro mundo, repentinamente Sakura lo encontró sobre ella. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, pero apoyando el peso en sus propias rodillas para no aplastarla. El pecho de Sakura se apretó.

_De verdad que es guapo._

—¿Vas a dejarme?

Habló muy bajito. _No_, quiso decirle, _no, yo sólo tengo que arreglarte._

(Las chicas rotas no reparan chicos rotos. Así no funcionan las cosas, Haruno Sakura.)

Suspiró, y cerró los ojos, y él hizo lo mismo— buscando entre sus muslos, bajando hasta su rodilla, volviendo a subir—

_hemos tocado el fondo. ya sólo podemos subir_—

—bajando el borde de sus pantalones cortos, besando su estómago. Aliento cálido, y esa cosa extraña removiéndose en lo más profundo de su ser, doloroso, maravilloso como un rayo—

Su lengua dibujando cosas sin sentido—

(De verdad que quería repararte, le dijo. De verdad.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. _Estoy reparado_, le respondió, _no completo._)

Se sorprendió. Hilarante, se aseguró. Hilarante—

—Sasuke la tocó y la besó y _torpe incómodo áspero_, sin saber que hacer, aprendiendo sobre la marcha. No creyó ni por un segundo que se había acercado a alguien antes, no de esa manera.

Probablemente antes de (Itachi la guerra su familia) Sasuke había sido lo más cercano a asexual que ella encontraría alguna vez.

Hilarante. Había cometido el error de una principiante.

(Te quiero.

Lo sé.

¿Me quieres?

Todo lo que puedo.)

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
